


ÓRBITA

by Simpira



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Breaking Up & Making Up, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Heartbreak, Interspecies Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Survival Horror, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpira/pseuds/Simpira
Summary: Uno de los tripulantes designados a una compleja misión será deslumbrado por el curioso encanto de un último modelo de inteligencia artificial. Pese a poseer un atractivo inigualable, una voz hipnótica y masculina; Yuuri tendrá que convencerse a sí mismo de que esa sensación fuera de órbita podría ser el inicio de un obsceno delirio...





	1. Clases de baile

Yuuri jamás se imaginó que llegaría a recuperar la consciencia. Su despertar fue abrupto y vino acompañado de una ola de emociones que lo estremecieron. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire como si hubiese retornado a la superficie y consideró levantarse, aunque sentía una gama de pesadez, un irritable cosquilleo que lo mantuvo adherido al acolchado dentro del pequeño confinamiento. Para el momento en que pudo parpadear con rapidez, casi al borde de la consternación, una luz radiante proveniente del otro lado del cristal lo cegó.

Súbitamente, escuchó un breve ruido que lo sobresaltó. La compuerta se abrió desde la base de sus pies, alejándose lentamente hasta retraerse sobre su azabache cabellera de un mecánico movimiento. Luego sintió el descorche detrás de su espalda y se percató de los diversos tubos que acababan de caer al piso.

Al pretender dar el primer paso, su cabeza empezó a dar bruscas vueltas que distorsionaban su visión con parches ennegrecidos que surgían intermitentemente, y el peso de su cuerpo se balanceó hacia adelante con la torpeza de un borrego recién nacido. La inestabilidad en sus piernas por poco lo hace resbalar con el líquido que se había escurrido de las vías vitales; sin embargo, unas blanquecinas manos lo mantuvieron firmemente erguido.

—Permíteme asistirte. —Una afable voz lo saludó, deslizando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su torso para brindarle el equilibrio que tanto necesitaba.

El tacto del uniformado fue sólido, pero poseía una delicadeza atenta mientras lo guiaba a la camilla. Una vez que lo depositó sobre ésta, aquel calor corporal que lo había recibido fue reemplazado por una delgada frazada que cubrió parte de su desnudez. Luego oyó unos pasos alejándose. La alta silueta, todavía irreconocible, se dirigió al lado opuesto de la habitación y activó el dispensador de bebidas calientes. El recipiente se llenó con suma precisión, dejando un espacio del ancho de un meñique en el borde. Antes de desgarrar el sobre de azúcar, miró sobre su hombro y suplicó:

—No intente incorporarse, por favor. Aún sigue débil por el proceso de regeneración.

Yuuri había utilizado sus codos para alzarse, y se sorprendió al ser descubierto con la punta de los dedos tocando la baldosa. Supuso que había sido lo suficiente sigiloso como para no llamar la atención de su benefactor. Sobrecogido por la llamada de atención, sabiendo perfectamente las posibles consecuencias de forzarse a hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, sólo atinó a asentir y se recostó a lo largo. Un pequeño hincón lo incomodó al hacerlo. La yema de su índice resbaló por su costado derecho, cerca del ombligo, y recordó el corte penetrante en batalla, el cual ahora era una desagradable costra.

Había pasado un par de minutos, y ya podía distinguir sus alrededores. La amplitud del cuarto en forma de cúpula, la colosal ventana que daba al espacio sideral, y en especial, la persona que lo había atendido. Él se aproximó con una taza en mano, apoyada sobre un platillo del mismo material y se inclinó a observarlo con detenimiento.

—Katsuki Yuuri —pronunció con un fuerte acento, presionando la lengua sobre la «r».

Ello provocó una sutil exaltación.

El aludido no tenía la menor idea de cómo debería sentirse durante el apocalipsis. Reconoció que había sido devastador para la humanidad cuando la Tierra llegó a su punto de quiebre: la carencia de agua. Hubo el temor de peores guerras, la rabia y la frustración con toques de confusión. Para el instante en que llegó a unirse a una fuerza élite que se especializaba en la colonización del nuevo planeta Caedis, donde se relataba de grandes oasis que aplacaría la sed de las nacientes masas, no estaba seguro qué diantres experimentaría. ¿Más tormento y una descomunal catástrofe? Porque nadie, ninguno de sus superiores de la directiva, había tenido la decencia de advertirles sobre las terroríficas alimañas que emergieron de las profundidades.

Pero supo de inmediato lo que aquella burbujeante sensación significaba cuando conoció a Victor. Victor, ofreciéndole un té cargado con una sonrisa de recepcionista de un maldito hotel de cinco estrellas. Él fue el primer contacto que había tenido en semanas… o el tiempo estimado que haya permanecido internado. No poseía ridículas garras ni colmillos, mucho menos una sed insaciable de sangre. Al contrario, podía jurar que éste se presentaba como su mayor debilidad al poseer una plateada cabellera acomodada en una cola hasta la cintura; y cómo sus labios delgados formaban un fino corazón como el de las caricaturas. ¿Y qué decir de esa masculina y perfilada quijada que había adquirido con la edad? Una figura varonil que estaba ingresando a los treinta.

Victor tildó su cabeza para un costado con curiosidad, analizando el gracioso semblante del humano, quien no se había inmutado en recibir la bebida ni vocalizar alguna palabra. Al correr un rápido análisis, notó que su pulso se había acelerado.

—¿Se encuentra bien? He visto que sus latidos han aumentado y sus pupilas se han dilatado. Tampoco ha tenido la intención de aceptar el té que le he preparado para que pueda rehidratarse —comentó, volviéndoselo a proporcionar—. ¿Debería asumir que está entrando en un estado de _shock_? De ser así, tendré que llevarlo a la sala de emergencias para examinarlo a profundidad.

—¡No! —abucheó incrédulo, comprobando el redoble que se chocaba contra sus costillas.

—Bien. Tómelo con calma.

Yuuri trató de suprimir el rubor que ansiaba escaparse sobre sus mejillas y le arrebató el té con una tosquedad apresurada para ahogarse de la vergüenza. Al darle grandes sorbos, ponderó cómo había sido pescado en ambas oportunidades. ¿Sus acciones habían sido tan evidentes o la cámara de regeneración lo había dejado oxidado? Cuando le dio un vistazo al hombre, dos orbes zafiro lo vigilaban con entretenimiento. Yuuri empezó a toser, alejando la porcelana de sus labios con una especie de urgencia.

—Si no sigue las instrucciones, terminará vomitando —advirtió Victor, cogiendo el menaje de sus temblorosas manos. Después colocó la palma sobre su espalda descubierta y empezó a frotarla—. Tenga en cuenta que acaba de recuperarse de heridas mortales y no puede hacer lo que le plazca, Teniente Coronel Katsuki.

—Suenas como mi madre —carraspeó con media sonrisa.

—Con todo respeto, dudo que su madre haya sido manufacturada en Rusia —rió.

—¿Manufacturada? —Yuuri arrugó la nariz—. Quiere decir que tú eres…

La sospecha nunca se le cruzó por la mente. Siempre se comentó que ciertas naciones invirtieron una cantidad desorbitante de dinero en diversos proyectos que facilitarían la expedición a nuevos lugares; no obstante, ver a un ONEIROID, un organismo sintético de inteligencia artificial, vino como un balde de agua fría. La piel de sus manos sobre su pecho pareció tan real, pues poseía una calidez tan humana como la de cualquier otro. Sus expresiones y su dicción eran perfectas. Pero hubo una vocecilla que lo había estado fastidiando al advertir lo sublime que se veía físicamente. Su belleza era fuera de este mundo, casi tallado por una fuerza superior. Claro, los rusos siempre iban un paso adelante con sus ocurrencias.

—Soy el modelo VCT-027. Para simplificarlo, los tripulantes de esta nave me llaman Victor —agregó satisfecho—. Lamento no haberme presentado antes. Certeramente, su despertar había sido planificado para la siguiente semana como el resto de los sobrevivientes que iban bajo su mando. Pero no es excusa para mis malos modales. Créame, Teniente Coronel Katsuki, me complace su pronta recuperación. —Victor hizo un ademán al ladearse, demostrando su sincero respeto—. Si tiene alguna otra pregunta, no dude en hacerla.

Yuuri enmudeció. A simple vista, Victor pasaría por un hombre divinamente atractivo; y ahora que tenía conocimiento de su naturaleza, no cabía duda que era un androide trabajado por verdaderas mentes brillantes. Cada arruga, pestaña y minuciosos detalles del cuerpo humano eran idénticos. Y cada vez que él hablaba, la extraña sensación se agudizaba en su interior. Si le costaba hablar con un caballero cuando frecuentaba las distintas estaciones militares, ¿cómo se supone que debía de dirigirse a un hombre de la especie de Victor? ¿Analizaría cada cosa que sale de su boca? ¿Le haría un reporte de lo estúpido que se veía cuando pierde los papeles por un maldito androide? Muchos dirían que hablarle a Victor es como hablarle a la vieja cafetera de la cocina, pero Yuuri no podía consentirlo.

—¿En verdad eres un… ONEIROID?

Victor dejó escapar una petulante risita.

—Teniente Coronel, ¿no estará pensando que le estoy tomando el pelo, o sí? Sé que mi apariencia es el mismísimo reflejo de un humano. Tenga por seguro que soy un ONEIROID, y he asumido el cargo como Asistente Maestro para velar por el bienestar, tanto de la tripulación como la suya.

—Es que… Te ves tan…

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—No me diga que es la primera vez que ve a un androide de mi tipo.

—Es muy evidente, ¿no lo cree? —bromeó Yuuri, rascándose el cuello—. Ni siquiera sé cómo debería dirigirme a usted. No quiero decir alguna palabra o código que vaya a desactivarlo o termine auto-explotando en miles de fragmentos. Suficiente con que los atiborren de tareas diarias o tenga que aguantar bastardos desconsiderados. —Yuuri se cubrió la boca ante la grosería—. Lo siento. Quise decir, entiendo que su especie no es respetada en ciertas comunidades y… Bueno, debo de haber sonado como un idiota. Olvídelo.

El aire de Victor había persistido estoico a lo largo de los meses en completa soledad, tan sólo siendo acompañado por la voz de comando de la nave y de las películas que veía en su aburrimiento. Inesperadamente, no contaba que sonreiría más de la cuenta con tan breve charla. Al principio fue la misma expresión de cortesía que se le daba a todos, pero a medida que la conversación iba fluyendo, sintió un agradable revoloteó no identificado. Conjeturó que se trataba de una falla técnica y tendría que analizar su estado más tarde.

—Aprecio el pensamiento —confesó Victor. Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese intervenir con otra pregunta y dijo:—Valoro que usted piense de nosotros como una especie. Y puedo asegurarle que no cargamos con un dispositivo detonante. No es propio de un ONEIROID querer suicidarse cuando sabe que lo reactivarían. Aunque no estaría mal hacerlo si se desea hostigar al fabricante con un par de millones. —Guiñó traviesamente.

—¿Acabas de hacer una broma? —balbuceó Yuuri, maravillado.

—Si le molesta, puedo guardar silencio, Teniente Coronel Katsuki.

—No, por favor. —Negó con la cabeza—. Durante el servicio, era difícil mantener el sentido del humor con tantas actividades de exterminio en Caedis. Reír hace que sienta que todavía sigo con vida. Gracias, Victor.

—Como guste, Teniente Co-…

—No es necesario que me llames así. Sólo dime Yuuri.

—Comprendo.

A partir de ese entonces, Yuuri terminó bajo el cuidado del Asistente Maestro de la nave Asteria, la cual había llegado a su rescate durante el enfrentamiento en Caedis. Más tarde, a lo largo de los días, Victor anunció una amarga noticia, y presentó su más sentido pésame por el fallecimiento del Coronel Phichit en pleno combate cuando la directiva dispuso a hacerlo oficial. Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo no pudo ser traído a bordo. No había rastro de éste… Para Yuuri, no fue fácil digerirlo, pero eventualmente pudo aceptarlo al concentrarse en su rehabilitación. Los ejercicios iban desde que se levantaba hasta que Victor le advertiría de una posible fractura por su negligencia.

Mientras realizaba una de sus caminatas por el ala este, se dio cuenta que su corazón martillaba cuando platicaba con Victor, aunque no estuviese trabajando como de costumbre cuando trotaba. Y su condición empeoraba cuando sus hombros se tocaban accidentalmente o había un pequeño contacto al recibir un vaso de jugo para refrescarse. A veces Victor preguntaba si se sentía agripado, para lo cual Yuuri negaba rotundamente, alejándose con el posible temor a ser pillado.

A la siguiente semana, posteriormente al despertar del resto de la tripulación, la frecuencia con la que veía a Victor disminuyó. Sus labores tuvieron que ser organizadas en un horario estricto, ocupando un periodo mayor al usual. Debía de asistir a cada miembro, atender las notificaciones de la directiva y una infinidad de asuntos sobre el inoportuno ataque en Caedis. Pero cuando se retiraban a descansar, Yuuri aprovechaba la tranquilidad de los corredores vacíos y buscaba a Victor en la sala de descanso. Cómo se emocionaba cuando hablaban sin parar, confiando el uno al otro con una taza de té caliente y danesas. Y al dejar que pasen las horas, Yuuri se preguntaba si el resto de sus compañeros sabía de las divertidas mañas de Victor: rociarse perfume que tenga una fragancia a caoba, clavel y canela; su adoración por los perritos con harto pelo; o que amaba escuchar baladas en español. Si se encontraba de buen humor, las colocaba en el equipo con volumen al ras e invitaba a bailar a Yuuri, quien vergonzosamente se negaba. Si alguien tenía dos pies izquierdos en Asteria, era él.

Una noche, el día en que Yuuri se enteró que Victor había sido fabricado, su corazón estuvo cerca de iniciar un desfile. Todo sucedió tan rápido. En un momento, Yuuri le celebraba su primer cumpleaños con una torta de sabor industrial; y al siguiente, terminaron embarrados hasta la punta de la nariz con la crema pastelera. Yuuri le suplicó que parase entre risas. Victor accedió y calló. Dio un paso adelante sin dejar de admirar cada rasgo muy bien memorizado, y antes de que Yuuri pudiese llamarlo por su nombre, Victor se había inclinado a sellar sus labios… Yuuri no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el afecto de éste. No procesaba en su mente cómo se le podía llamar a una caricia por parte de un androide, pero había sido suave e inocente. Sus labios asalmonados, ¡sus labios! Era impactante lo acolchonados que eran y el delicado sabor a mermelada de frambuesa que poseían.

—He leído que los humanos hacen esto para mostrar su gratitud —susurró Victor, llevando sus dedos bajo su mentón—. No lo he hecho antes, así que espero que puedas perdonar mi ineptitud.

En poco tiempo, Yuuri decidió devolverle el mimo. Fue un resultado caótico que danzaba en contra de sus principios porque había aprendido que una máquina y un humano no debían de relacionarse así. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Victor tenía la mera idea de lo que acababa de desatar? Pero dejando de lado sus preceptos morales, realmente le encantaba sentirse así con Victor. No le hacía daño a nadie, y no interrumpía sus quehaceres como Asistente Maestro. En realidad, Yuuri consideraba que había problemas más grandes, como la aniquilación de las criaturas que le quitaron la vida al Coronel, quienes todavía rondaban peligrosamente. Sabía que tendría que volver con la nueva tripulación, y antes de que diesen la orden, prefirió perderse en los brazos de Victor. Era fuera de carácter, tomando en cuenta que ahora podía diferencia su sonrisa vacía de una genuina, la cual sólo se la dedicaba a él.

—No creo poder verte el día de hoy —había dicho Victor, mientras pasaba ciertos datos a la memoria central.

—Entiendo —replicó Yuuri—. Desde que nos confirmaron que volveríamos a Caedis a continuar con la misión, debes de tener mucho trabajo analizando la información que el nuevo Coronel ha enviado. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana? Aunque no lo creas, me he estado preparando para nuestra primera clase de baile.

—Por supuesto, Yuuri.

Al día siguiente, no se programó ninguna clase.

Su corazón frágil y humano, por poco se desgarra cuando toda aquella especie de romance se esfumó. Habían compartido momentos tan generosos que era un sueño hecho realidad convivir, de alguna manera, con alguien como Victor. Los pequeños besos habían llovido, una que otra vez profundizándose con la práctica. Pero después… Absolutamente nada.

Victor pasaba encerrado en el laboratorio, haciendo quién sabe qué cosa, además de examinar y decodificar ciertos patrones que se le eran enviados diariamente. No hubo más besos ni otra caricia similar. Y lo que más le dolió fue cuando Victor lo llamaba Teniente Coronel Katsuki, sea en público o en privado. Las conversaciones eran breves y distantes. Inclusive trato de acercarse al darle un abrazo por la espalda. Victor le pidió que se bajase de encima con el mismo tono de voz indiferente que usaba con el resto. Yuuri, aunque estuviese mortificado, no le dio vueltas al asunto. Era más importante que Victor haga sus tareas como se lo habían ordenado, posiblemente sin la interrupción de su compañero humano. Tampoco deseaba preocuparse ni perder la cabeza con el incisivo dolor que cargaba, sabiendo que estaban próximos a llegar a Caedis, y que sobrevivir era una de sus prioridades.

Por desgracia, ahora, Yuuri se hallaba frenético e iracundo, pues la tripulación había optado por enviar a Victor primero a inspeccionar la zona, con la excusa de que la pérdida de una máquina sería más fácil de sobrellevar. U nuevo ONEIROID se financiaría con unos pocos millones, así que no habría problema en que Victor se convirtiese en el juguete de hule de una de esos terribles organismos.

—¡Él no ha sido entrenado para esto! —rugió Yuuri, siendo restringido por dos pares de brazos—. ¡Necesitamos ir con él! Lo harán pedazos pensando que es uno de nosotros. Esas… ¡Esas cosas no tienen límite!

—Trate de guardar la calma, Teniente Coronel —dijo Minami, un tripulante de cargo inferior—. Sabe que han sido órdenes claras del Coronel actual.

—¡Minami, cómo puedes decir eso! Victor debe de estar en aprietos. Él podrá saber qué camino tomar para que nos facilite la entrada a la ciudad, pero no quiere decir que pueda luchar. ¡Nosotros somos los que han sido entrenados para esto! —repitió con convicción, forcejeando—. Además, el Coronel dijo que lo tomásemos como una sugerencia, no una orden.

—Sólo es un androide, Teniente Coronel Katsuki —intervino Yuri, un practicante a Teniente Coronel que estaba a punto de compartir rango con Yuuri. Hizo a un lado de rubio flequillo y agregó con sequedad:—Ellos han sido creados para servir, y si llega a ser destruido, se nos entregará otro del mismo modelo… Sus payasadas son de los más irritantes. Espero que puedan quitarle esa estúpida función de responder con socarronería cuando se le es conveniente.

Antes de que la ira lo cegara, Yuuri dio un profundo respiro y apretujó sus puños.

—¡Déjenme ir en este instante! Es una orden.

Minami, un joven japonés de cabellos alborotados, miró a Yuri como si esperase a una respuesta ecuánime. Si era una orden de su Teniente Coronel debían cumplirla, ¿pero qué hacer en caso de que se vuelva suicida? La superficie de Caedis era desértica en su totalidad, salvo por las áreas fértiles para el cultivo de alimentos. Por ser un terreno áspero, se construyó ciudades moderadas para la extracción de agua en regiones señaladas. El proyecto sería un éxito, de no ser por la interferencia de criaturas desconocidas que resultaron infectando a la vasta población de aproximadamente medio millón de personas. Era como ir a Las Vegas en un tour del nuevo apocalipsis zombie.

—No —sentenció Yuri Plisetsky, quien también provenía de la fría Rusia—. No vamos a permitir perderte. No después de lo que le sucedió al Coronel Phichit al quebrantar una orden. Nuestro superior fue claro al decirnos qué región debíamos limpiar. Jamás nos pidió que diésemos un paso dentro de otra en peor estado.

—¡Es que tú no entiendes, Plisetsky! Si no viene dentro de una hora, nosotros…

—Lo dejaremos atrás y nos moveremos a desembarcar en una zona diferente. ¿Entiendes que no queremos perderte, Yuuri? —siseó Yuri, perdiendo los estribos—. No te vamos a perder a ti, ni a nadie de la tripulación. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió. Lo más certero es que este muerto y tengamos que pedir refuerzos. Y te lo digo en serio, sabes que en medio de este desastre, la tasa de mortalidad va en aumento. Ya no es un lujo como en aquellos tiempos…

—No, no, no. ¿Qué tal si se atrasó o se perdió? Los androides no son perfectos. Sé que hubo una pequeña desconexión para que desapareciese del mapa. No quiere decir que esté muerto. ¡No podemos partir sin él!

—Sólo es una máquina, Teniente Coronel —murmuró Minami.

El puñetazo no lo vio venir. La cabeza de Minami rebotó por el impacto con la estructura de acero de la puerta y resbaló por la pared con la nariz quebrantada. La sangre empezó a fluir. Yuri fue el primero en reaccionar, abalanzándose sobre su superior, aunque fue en vano. Las compuertas principales se abrieron y Yuuri salió a trote limpio. No importase cuántas veces lo llamasen o de las zancadas que iban detrás de él, encontraría a Victor y lo llevaría de vuelta, así su deplorable acción sea una petición de expulsión por todo lo alto.

En medio de la espesa vegetación, una de las zonas productivas, Yuuri avanzó con su arma sin un rumbo específico. Y cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable, todavía percibiendo a sus compañeros buscándolo desenfrenadamente, escuchó el gruñido de unos de esos animales. El rechinar de sus colmillos le heló la sangre, y supo demasiado tarde el grave error que había cometido. La culpa, la falta de afecto de Victor y su frustración lo carcomieron mientras huía, saltando sobre las protuberantes raíces, evadiendo el ramaje y las enormes rocas. Corrió con un pesado nudo en la garganta, las manos gélidas y el sudor manchando su uniforme. No había vuelta atrás…

Tiempo después, se detuvo cerca de una pendiente. Agua cristalina corría desde lo alto de una catarata, y caía con fuerza sobre una laguna para dispersarse hasta la orilla y el colorido follaje. Yuuri se alejó del borde para no marearse. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y se removió el sudor que inundaba su vista.

—¿Yuuri?

Pudo haber sido una ilusión que le estaba jugando su mente en un estado próximo a la demencia, como también podía ser Victor con el mismo uniforme verdusco de siempre, parado sobre un peñasco. Sea lo que fuese dicha visión, le urgía el contacto con su piel sintética. No importa si era un abrazo, un beso o un simple roce.  

Victor descendió y avanzó hacia él a paso firme, mirando a sus alrededores con cautela. Rebuscó uno de los compartimientos de su morral y sacó una diminuta botella con un extraño líquido transparente. Victor se colocó de cuclillas junto a él y la destapó.

—Te sentirás mejor con esto —ofreció Victor.

Yuuri la bebió hasta vaciar el contenido y se recostó sobre un tronco, ligeramente agotado.

—No deberías estar aquí, Yuuri. Este lugar demasiado peligroso. Tienes que volver a la nave.

—¿Cómo podría dejarte? Dijimos que te esperaríamos, pero la conexión se cortó y no podíamos verte en el mapa. Pensé que te había ocurrido lo peor —murmuró, tratando de unir sus dedos con los de él. Victor apartó su palma.

—Yo desconecté mi ubicación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pretendió alcanzarlo, pero Victor se alzó—. ¿Por qué harías algo así? Te estuvimos esperando. Yo te…

Su lengua se desenvolvía con gran lentitud, casi adormeciéndose. Sus párpados pesaban y su cabeza se ladeaba con pereza.

—¿Qué hiciste? —tartamudeó Yuuri con dificultad.

—Hay ciertas cosas que un humano como tú no podría entender, Yuuri.

—¿Me acabas de drogar? No entiendo. Victor, tú sabes que nosotros…

—¿Nosotros? Ah. Te refieres a lo que estuvimos haciendo allá arriba —expresó con frialdad—. Agradezco mucho que me hayas permitido experimentar ese tipo de experiencias humanas. Siempre es bueno adquirir el mayor conocimiento posible cuando se presenta la oportunidad. Sabes a lo que me refiero… Besuquearme con un tonto como tú.

Si las palabras tuviesen el filo de una espada, sería más sencillo soportar ser comido vivo por esas bestias. Él no era Victor. No podía serlo. Tal vez era una falla en su sistema o un virus. Yuuri permaneció en un silencio agotador mientras que su pecho parecía contraerse, quitándole el aliento y el deseo de seguir escuchándolo.

—Por tu expresión veo que significó algo para ti, ¿no es así? —rió—. Podrás tener un buen rango como militar, pero eres demasiado iluso como para tener veintitrés años de edad. ¿Qué tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser? Sé que los varones demoran en desarrollarse, ¿pero cómo es posible que tú te demores más que el promedio?

—Victor, no...

—Es hora de volver a la realidad, Yuuri. Sólo fue un experimento, una distracción. Fue como ir al circo en una tarde verano. ¿Qué pensabas que ocurría entre nosotros? ¿Creíste que viviríamos juntos en una pequeña granja, cosecharíamos cebollas y seriamos felices? Acéptalo, niño, somos dos individuos que viven realidades distintas. Yo supero al androide promedio, y soy mejor que una bola de carne y huesos como tú. No debiste arriesgar tu miserable trasero humano al venir aquí, porque puedo confesar que yo no hubiese movido ni un insignificante circuito por ti.

—Mientes.

Por más que intentase mantener un rostro inalterable ante la humillación, el tembleque en sus labios lo delataban. No quería explotar en llanto, no ahora. Le enfermaba la idea de hacerlo frente a alguien que lo había despojado de cada gramo de dignidad que alguna vez poseyó. Yuuri pasó saliva, procurando no quebrarse, absorbiendo la secreción que goteaba de su nariz. No supo si eran los efectos de la droga, pero sintió un escalofrío. Al volver a pestañar, sintió ese ardor en sus ojos… y se derrumbó.

—Victor —imploró sin mirarlo, sollozando.

No hubo respuesta.

—No lo dices en serio…

—¿Cómo podrías tú saberlo? —propuso Victor.

Yuuri, en un acto de valentía, fijo su mirada en él y a los pocos segundos su visión se desvaneció. Cerró sus ojos por completo, dejando que la oscuridad lo envuelva al compás que su corazón se hundía en la crudeza de sus palabras.

Victor se quedó en un silencio profundo y desequilibrado, pretendiendo no utilizar la fuerza bruta contra lo primero que alcanzase. Si no fuese porque llamaría la atención de esos monstruos y de la tripulación, estaría teniendo un ataque rampante. Detestaba no haber planeado mejor las cosas, pero ya había escupido sobre la herida de la primera persona que lo consideró más que una chatarra parlanchina. Yuuri le había dado todo, y heló aquí, siendo un desagradecido hijo del supremo hijo de puta que lo fabricó.

Y mientras Yuuri dormitaba en los brazos de Victor, finas lagrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

—Lamento tener que posponer nuestras clases de baile, Yuuri.

Victor trató de nivelar su temperatura corporal, nulificando su propio llanto antes de que su sistema se sobrecargue, forzó una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas y avanzó hacia Asteria con la cabeza en alto.


	2. Cambio de estaciones

Rhyolite es uno de los nombres que ha debido de quedar en el pasado al ser considerado uno de los pueblos fantasma de la vieja Nevada de los Estados Unidos de América. Pero el miembro más reciente de la directiva, un joven de descendencia norteamericana, tomó en consideración las similitudes con el terreno y las candentes temperaturas durante el verano, así que supuso que sería grato que Rhyolite iniciase un nuevo comienzo como una de las principales ciudades del nuevo planeta designado.

Desde el brote de la infección en el hemisferio este, el primer gobierno caediano se vio en la obligación de recomponer los daños causados por aquellas bestias sanguinarias, apodadas Cruoros por el General del Ejército de la Fuerza Élite de Propósito Absoluto (FEPA), y también llamadas Ladillas de Satanás por los cadetes que todavía mantenían cierto sentido del humor. A pesar de la gran pérdida, fue una recuperación lenta y segura. Se dice que fue un milagro lograr subsanar la calamidad en tan poco tiempo por medio de vacunas y la eficiente distribución de  equipos militares alrededor del continente afectado.

Desafortunadamente, aún existían infectados vagando por doquier en los vastos desiertos, sea porque fueron contagiados al estar en contacto con personas que cargaban con el virus en su organismo, o tuvieron la desgracia de ser mordidos directamente por un Cruoros en sus primeros días de nacimiento. Sin embargo, los afortunados que evitaron la propagación fueron reubicados en recintos modestos en pleno desarrollo de edificación, cuyas fronteras fueron fortificadas para evitar hordas de grandes números. Mientras se encontrasen lejos del perímetro prohibido y de distintas regiones que permanecían clausuradas por los residuos de cadáveres, la población no correría peligro.

Entre las tantas ciudades amuralladas, Rhyolite tenía la ventaja de estar situada cerca de uno de los océanos, lo cual facilitaba el acceso de embarcaciones con cargas de alimentos y otros recursos para la venta. Tomando en cuenta dichos puntos, Yuuri determinó establecerse en lo alto de una pendiente pronunciada, apartado del bullicio de los comerciantes y de las pesadas máquinas constructoras. Aunque en estos últimos días, el alboroto en el mercado ha sido excesivo, pues se ha esparcido el rumor de que se organizará un evento de carácter histórico en el litoral.

Luego de comprar un atado de alfalfa, Yuuri se abrió pasó entre el resto de la multitud. Antes del atardecer, las personas tendían a apiñarse junto al muelle para pescar las mejores ofertas de tiempo limitado, las cuales iban desde alhajas artesanales, víveres, armas de defensa, e inclusive enseres recién tallados. Era insoportable tener que esquivar a cada viajero que cargaba con su equipaje, o a los vecinos que empujaban con sus bolsas de compras para el lonche. Yuuri se alejó de los puestos de venta, intentando no pisar los restos de pescado de la mañana que se quedaron atascados entre las rendijas de las tablas, y aceleró el paso en dirección a la playa.

Minutos después, continuó su camino por la acera, pasando por distintos establecimientos de todo tipo de comida. En una de las esquinas, divisó a un muchacho, quien se paseaba con un manojo de volantes y se los entregaba a los transeúntes con la promesa de que probarían los mejores panecillos de todo Rhyolite. Yuuri reconoció su jovial voz, y sonrió.  

—¿Tan rápido ha pasado la semana? —saludó Makkachin, un practicante de una de las panaderías más conocidas de la zona.

—Se pasa volando cuando sólo tienes tiempo para trabajar y dormir —replicó Yuuri a mitad de camino, sacudiendo la arena que se había pegado a la basta del pantalón—. ¿Y qué tal va el negocio en Bread Castle? He escuchado que un par de clientes se pelearon a puño limpio por la última hornada de pan.

—Ni te imaginas… En estos días hemos tenido mucha demanda. Supongo que uno de nuestros panaderos le fue con chisme a su esposa, y ella se lo contó a sus comadres. Es sorprendente cómo las noticias vuelan de un extremo a otro.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué sucedió? Porque yo no he escuchado nada.

—Tú nunca escuchas nada. Vives en la zona más apartada como un ermitaño crónico —ironizó Makkachin, y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa—. El jueves recibí una llamada. Era un bastardo maleducado y petulante. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar mi nombre. Me lo paraba cambiando por cualquier otra cosa, como Macaco, Manteca, Medallón o Macarrón.

—¿MACARRÓN?

—¡No es gracioso!

—En verdad lo es —dijo Yuuri entre risas. Makkachin lo miró con desaprobación—. ¿Y cuál es el problema? Si te convertiste en el hazmerreír de la panadería, míralo por el lado positivo. Más personas querrán conocerte, y comerán sus panecillos mientras se burlan de tu nombre.

—¿QUÉ?

—No puedes culpar a tu cliente por lo sucedido. Las líneas telefónicas no son muy buenas, y a veces se escucha entrecortado. Sucede todo el tiempo.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema! Déjame terminar de hablar primero —chilló Makkachin, y alzó los brazos con exasperación—. El chisme se generó porque él fue la solución a la baja temporada que estábamos pasando.

—Ajá.

—Él hizo una orden exorbitante de más de mil bocadillos para la próxima semana. Nos demandó juntar a los mejores colaboradores y adquirir materiales de gran calidad, ya que nuestros productos serían destinados al evento del año. Y tuvo la audacia de aclamar lo afortunados que éramos al ser parte del acontecimiento que marcará a todo el planeta. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Suena como el momento que Bread Castle ha estado esperando.

—No, Yuuri. Suena a una completa exageración de su parte… —suspiró Makkachin—. Lo que me preocupa es saber cómo diantres vamos a prepararnos con tan pocos hornos e insumos. —Posó la palma sobre el hombro de Yuuri—.  Así que, amigo, no creo poder invitarte más rosquillas hasta nuevo aviso. A menos que desees venir a ayudarnos a amasar porque nos va a faltar mano de obra en la cocina.

Habitualmente Makkachin apoyaba en las entregas a domicilio de diferentes porciones hechas a base de harina, y si había saldos, no dudaba en obsequiarlos a la única persona que había cuidado de él. Había sido considerado un huérfano por los militares cuando lo rescataron de uno de los pueblos infectados, pero en una ocasión mencionó la existencia de un familiar. Nadie sabe de quién se trataba o si seguía con vida. Yuuri se limitó a hacer más preguntas, y sugirió designarlo bajo el cuidado de una pareja de ancianos hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad.

—Para que trates de negociar conmigo de esa forma, el jefe y su esposa deben de estar perdiendo la cabeza con el pedido —comentó Yuuri—. No te preocupes. He notado que la competencia tiene buenos descuentos para militares retirados, y los panes se multiplican cuando pertenecieron a FEPA.

—A veces pienso que usted no tiene ni una pizca escrúpulos, Coronel —bromeó.

—Sabes que no lo decía en serio. Me encantaría poder apoyarte, no importa si me pagas con rosquillas, pero sabes que no puedo —Yuuri hizo una pausa, y agregó—: Si crees que vas a estar muy ocupado, no tienes que venir conmigo el día de hoy. Lo podemos postergar para la próxima semana.  

—¡No! No he podido charlar contigo desde que empecé en este trabajo, y la llamada de ese tarado me dejó una desazón por tantas exigencias. Además, es una fecha especial para ti. Si quieres le puedo pedir permiso a mi jefe para salir más temprano. —Makkachin revisó la hora en su muñeca—. ¿Te veo allá dentro de veinte minutos?

—En el mismo lugar de siempre.

Una vez que vio a Makkachin ingresar a la panadería, Yuuri pasó por la entrada y divisó las luces neón azuladas con el nombre de Bread Castle sobre la puerta de cristal, las cuales acababan de ser encendidas. Cruzó la calle, y a medida que continuaba su camino, los postes de luz parpadearon reiteradas veces. La tenue iluminación lo acompañó hasta una cuadra antes de la avenida principal del distrito Vista Azul. Yuuri dobló la esquina e ingresó por una calle estrecha y empinada, y atravesó los humildes kioscos de flores. Para ese entonces, el aire tenía un olor fresco por la brisa marina, dulce como las frutas tropicales de las cremas bloqueadoras solares, y todo ello mezclado con leves toques de chocolate amargo.

Pasó bajo un colosal arco de hierro, y mientras subía por las escaleras de piedra, se preguntó si alguna vez se cansaría del aroma que siempre lo recibía cuando venía a visitarlo. Era un ambiente único que conseguía calmarlo cada vez que las pesadillas se trepaban como sanguinarias arañas del inframundo, y tejían las grotescas imágenes que deseaba olvidar. Siempre ocurría un día antes de la fecha, y sólo cuando llegaba a la cima de todo el cementerio, podía conciliar sueño.

Cinco largos años han pasado desde las primeras huellas del ataque, donde muchos de los muchachos con los que había crecido perecieron en un pestañar. Al principio, recorrer aquel largo tramo de lapidas, varios bouquet de rosas y de familiares descorazonados, le ocasionaba un grueso nudo en la garganta. Yuuri sólo pudo ganar confianza si miraba fijamente la figura de hierro que se alzaba en la punta más alta: el mausoleo del Coronel Phichit Chulanont. Una vez arriba, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló con suavidad:

—Estoy en casa.

—Bienvenido —contestó una voz pícara.

La había escuchado antes en un rincón de su mente, sólo que ahora poseía un tono grave y sarcástico. Al darse la vuelta, una silueta más alta que él lo recibió con una mordaz sonrisa. El rígido entrenamiento permitió que los músculos de sus brazos se marquen y que su espalda se ensanche; y el tiempo le concedió una quijada perfilada que le daba un aspecto maduro. El joven sacó una mano de sus bolsillos y la extendió. Yuuri la miró con disgusto y la rechazó.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—No he visto ningún cartel que me impida la entrada.

—Te recuerdo que no se admiten perros en el cementerio, Yuri Plisetsky.

—¡Qué salvaje! —rió Yuri, cerrando su puño en derrota—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿todavía sigues susceptible por lo que sucedió en Asteria?

Por supuesto que podía recordar lo que ocurrió en la nave. Yuuri lo había resentido desde ese día, y ese sentimiento se combinó con una especie de odio y de traición suprema que lo roía desde lo más profundo de su interior.

—Si has venido a iniciar un debate sobre la escoria en la que te convertiste cuando más te necesité, te pido que saques tu asquerosa cara de mi vista —bramó Yuuri—. Todavía tienes el descaro de venir al lugar de descanso de Phichit. ¿No tienes ni un gramo de vergüenza? ¿Un poco de sentido común?

—Yuuri —pronunció en tono agraviante—. No he venido a discutir contigo.

—Ni siquiera debiste venir. Creo que el mensaje fue claro cuando ignoré tus llamadas y cualquier clase de contacto que tenga que ver con tu persona.

—Sí, lo sé —replicó Yuri monótonamente—. Sé que no te interesa cuántas veces te repita que no pude hacer nada en ese entonces. Pero he venido a dejar un recado de alguien más. ¿Podrías escucharme por esta vez? Te prometo que me iré en cuanto termine. Se trata de FEPA.

La Fuerza Élite de Propósito Absoluto se ha desarrollado como una de las unidades militares entrenadas para llevar a cabo operaciones especiales bajo las ramas de colonización; y el exterminio de plagas como Cruoros e infectados ha sido su especialización en este último quinquenio. Niños y jóvenes traídos del planeta Tierra, quienes abordaron la nave Madre para iniciar con su capacitación, fueron adiestrados para aprender tácticas, técnicas y modos de aniquilación no convencionales. Yuuri formó parte de una de las secciones, donde fue tratado como un hermano por sus compañeros de equipo. Y aquella grata convivencia se desmoronó al presentarse una nueva misión en Caedis. Por primera vez, todo el apoyo que FEPA le brindó a través de su crecimiento, cesó cuando finalizó la votación de la nueva directiva. Cada representante, descendiente de diferentes naciones, le dieron la espalda a Yuuri y su equipo. Dieron a su Coronel por DEC (Desaparecido en Combate), y no se inmutaron en enviar refuerzos para buscarlo. Sólo llegó Asteria a rescatar a los sobrevivientes, y dieron por fallecidos al resto que no logró abordar a tiempo. ¿Cómo olvidarse de la verdadera cara de FEPA desde lo sucedido? Las incontables pesadillas que lo hacían gritar en la madrugada y la ira de la pérdida de sus hermanos lo harían explotar. Todo lo que guardó, anhelaba resurgir. Yuuri sintió que su propia furia chocaría con violencia contra el rostro del ruso si no se controlaba. Pasó esa ácida sensación y apretujó la bolsa de alfalfa.  

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con FEPA. Las misiones que inicien no son de mi incumbencia desde mi retiro —tajó Yuuri—, y tampoco tengo pensado apoyar a exterminar las sobras de la infección en Rhyolite. No hago caridad para esos bastardos.

—No se trata de ninguna misión.

Del fondo de su chaqueta, Yuri sacó una tarjeta dorada, la cual se desdobló automáticamente hasta obtener el tamaño de una hoja de impresión regular. Se la ofreció a Yuuri, quien la tomó con desconfianza, y observó con curiosidad las palabras cursivas que se iban trazando.

—Es una invitación para el primer evento de FEPA en Rhyolite, donde se llevará acabo la conmemoración de cada militar fallecido que fue enterrado aquí. También será una ceremonia de reconocimiento para militares retirados, y se hará el nombramiento oficial de los militares que han adquirido un nuevo rango. Minami quería que te lo entregase. Él será nombrado Teniente Coronel.

—¿Minami? ¿Por qué lo haría? Le partí la nariz en Asteria —inquirió Yuuri sin aquella hostilidad—, y no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra desde que me marché.

La agresividad en su semblante se había desvanecido, reemplazándola por una expresión genuina de confusión y una gota de agrado. Minami no se había merecido dicho golpe, y la cobardía le ganaba cuando pretendía disculparse con él. Supuso que la mejor opción sería escabullirse cuando solicitó su retiro al haber alcanzado el rango de Coronel. No deseaba admitirlo, pero saber que Minami lo deseaba ver, le dio la esperanza de poder limar asperezas.   

—Yuuri, tú… —vaciló Yuri, y eludió su mirada—. Si de algo sirve, quiero que sepas que hemos admirado desde que nos apiñaron en la nave Madre cuando éramos unos niños. Eras fuerte, listo y tenías un no-sé-qué que nos hacía querer ser como tú. Minami sabe que tú siempre serás nuestra figura a seguir. Y como significas mucho para él… Para nosotros —corrigió—. Queríamos volver a verte.

—No es tan simple como imaginas. Si pudiese volver a ver a Minami, podría ser en cualquier otra ocasión menos en los eventos que organice FEPA. Dile que no podrá ser posible, y que lo lamento.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vayas? Sé que tus sentimientos no van a cambiar cuando no pude detener a Victor, cuando no pudimos sacarte de la cámara de regeneración, y cuando no insistí en realizar una búsqueda al Coronel Phichit —reconoció Yuri—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Yuuri? Estaba aterrado por la velocidad en que los problemas se desencadenaban.

Yuuri frotó la tarjeta, y ésta se redujo a su tamaño original. Pretendió devolvérsela, sin la menor intención de arrepentirse de su súbita decisión. Yuri ignoró la invitación y lo cogió de la muñeca. Sus labios se ensancharon en una mueca indescifrable, entre una honda decepción y extrema necesidad de ser atendido.

—Esto se trata sobre ti, ¿no es así? Minami nunca me invitó.

Su risa ahogada denotaba el estado afligido en el que se encontraba. Yuri apretó aún más su muñeca.

—¿Quieres seguir engañándome?  —agregó Yuuri.

—No te he mentido. Minami quiere verte al igual que los demás. Sólo que yo tenía la esperanza de poder corregir los errores que cometí contigo si veías que estaba arrepentido.

—Tuviste la oportunidad de despertarme cuando Victor me encerró en la cámara de regeneración por siete largos días. No me importa si se me salían las tripas si machucabas el botón de interrupción. Hubiese salido cojeando a buscarlo. Tal vez, él estaría aquí. Pero él debe de estar enterrado bajo la arena como un montón de chatarra…

—Él lo hizo porque supo que harías algo tan descabellado. No queríamos perderte. Ninguno de nosotros quería hacerlo —suspiró Yuri—. Tan sólo ven a la ceremonia, por favor.

—No lo haré. Ya he perdido un ojo —dijo Yuuri, llevando sus dedos a un parche de cuero que adornaba el lado derecho de su rostro. Una fea cicatriz sobresalía bajo éste—. He perdido a mi mejor amigo, y a alguien que era mi hogar en todo este maldito infierno. No puedes hacer nada para que las cosas mejoren. En estos años he perdonado tu traición en silencio con la condición de no vernos. Lo mejor para ambos será no volvernos a encontrar. Yuri, no quiero volver a ver-…

—¿Yuuri?

Un muchacho de piel flor de cala obsidiana y rulos castaños yacía en el descanso de uno de los escalones, y cargaba con un grueso ramos de orquídeas. Makkachin advirtió lo tensó que se encontraba Yuuri, y se aproximó hacia él con urgencia.

—¿Yuuri? —insistió Makkachin, colocándose en medio de ambos hombres—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se te ve tan pálido y agitado?

—No es nada —negó Yuuri, zafándose del agarre del rubio—. Ya habíamos terminado de charlar. Gracias por las flores. Puedes dejarlas dentro del jarrón. Lo siento, Makkachin. Me retiraré a mi casa. No me siento bien.

Frunciendo el ceño, Yuuri le dio la espalda y bajó a zancadas, deteniéndose en cada descanso para no tropezar. Makkachin gritó su nombre desde lo alto, y ello sólo provocó que su ceño se profundice al momento en que cruzó el arco. Yuuri salió trotando del cementerio con la invitación en mano, y se perdió entre los comerciantes ambulantes que volvían a sus moradas.

—¿Qué le dijiste al Coronel? —preguntó Makkachin en un tono acusativo, entristecido por la súbita reacción—. Se suponía que prenderíamos luces de bengala y comeríamos pan recién horneado… Le pedí a mi jefe un par.

—¿Acaso era una cita? —bufó Yuri, llevó uno de sus cigarrillos a sus labios y lo encendió. Un delicado manto escapó de su boca y agregó—: Eres muy pequeño para estar tratando de conquistar a un militar retirado.

—¿Quién ha dicho que era una cita? Yuuri viene a relajarse aquí cuando tiene días malos, y a veces me invita a acompañarlo —Se ruborizó hasta la punta de las orejas, aunque su piel oscura camuflaba su timidez—. ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? Yuuri se fue muy enojado. ¿Eres su novio? ¿Acaban de terminar?

La mera idea de salir con Yuuri había cruzado su mente cuando era un adolescente, y con el transcurso, pudo reconocer que era un amor distinto. Fraternal, casi paternal cuando le resondraba por actuar como un crío malcriado. Fueron buenos tiempos en la nave Madre. Yuri sonrió.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso? Y no, no lo soy. Soy un ex compañero de la milicia.

—Ah, ya veo. Debes de ser de FEPA —murmuró Makkachin—. Perdón por el malentendido. Yuuri es muy reservado con sus asuntos, y me sorprendió verlo hablar con alguien más en un lugar tan especial para él. Una vez me invitó, y la pasamos tan bien colocando las ofrendas que se nos hizo costumbre venir aquí.

El mausoleo se alzaba como un cubo de mármol, el cual era envuelto por enredaderas de hierro que se paseaban por la estatua con la imagen de Phichit. Habían sido talladas minuciosamente para representar los obstáculos que había enfrentado para llegar al cargo que tuvo. El Coronel se veía sonriente y poderoso con los últimos rayos de sol del horizonte. Yuri levantó la mirada y contempló el monumento.

—Es tan típico de él. Nunca admitirá que odia estar solo. —Yuri trazó sus yemas por el nombre tallado de la inscripción—. Puede que Phichit no esté, pero al menos te tiene a ti.

Antes de que Yuuri se marchase de FEPA, las personas con las que convivía notaron que había dejado de ser el mismo. Cuando Phichit aún se encontraba a cargo de designar las funciones de ataque, la actitud de Yuuri era todo lo contrario a lo que se ha convertido. Luego de la muerte del Coronel, se alejó de la hermandad, y Yuri temió que nunca fuese a entablar una amistad con alguien más.

—No —objetó Makkachin—, también tiene a sus hermanos de FEPA, estén donde estén. Me ha contado grandes cosas de ustedes. Cuando tocamos el tema, su lengua se desenreda y habla como cotorra sobre sus chistes, sus hazañas, y sus enseñanzas.

—¿Yuuri ha dicho eso? —articuló extrañado.

—Sí. De haber sabido que sus compañeros estaban en Rhyolite, hubiese ido por ustedes. ¿Por qué se han demorado en venir si saben que todavía los necesita?

La pregunta le congeló la sangre e hizo que sus ojos se agranden. Yuri tosió con fuerza cuando el humo permaneció dentro más tiempo de lo debido. Golpeó su pecho, y pudo contestar con una media sonrisa:

—Porque soy un perro estúpido.      

—Ya veo de dónde Yuuri sacó el lenguaje.

—Es costumbre —afirmó Yuri, apagando su cigarro con la punta de su zapatilla—. Ahora que sé que eres alguien de confianza de Yuuri, ¿crees que podrías hacerme un favor? Me gustaría convencer a Yuuri de que venga a la ceremonia de uno de sus amigos. Va a ser nombrado Teniente Coronel. Yuuri se ha llevado la invitación, pero me cuesta convencerlo. Creo que le da vergüenza ir con ese parche viejo, y no tiene nada que ponerse.

—Si es para que se reúna con sus amigos, cuenta conmigo.

—Perfecto. ¿Tendrás un número al que te pueda contactar?

—Puedes llamarme a mi centro de trabajo.

Al chasquear sus dedos, el aro de plata que llevaba en el dedo dejó brotar una luz con distintos números holográficos. Yuri usó el comando de voz para guardar el teléfono que le dictó Makkachin y pasó a la siguiente opción: el nombre del contacto.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? Te llamaré el día de mañana, antes del mediodía para preguntar cómo te fue con Yuuri.

—Me llamó Makkachin.

—Suena como el nombre de un mocoso que me atendió hace un par de días. Se exasperaba cuando lo llamaba Macarrón. Fue muy gracioso.

La bolsa de pan impactó contra la mejilla de Yuri, y éste se volvió a mirarlo estupefacto.

—¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS…!

—¡MI NOMBRE ES MAKKACHIN, SORDO DE MIERDA!

 

En el ínterin, en algún lugar a las afueras de Rhyolite a más de 600 kilómetros de distancia, dos individuos iban cruzando los vastos desiertos al compás de una de las canciones más pegajosas de Christina Aguilera.  El conductor se esmeraba en cantar a todo pulmón mientras su acompañante intentaba no pegarle un tiro con su Desert Cobra.

—Se va reventar la garganta antes de que lleguemos a Rhyolite si sigue chillando como cerdo de corral.

Jean-Jacques cogió las riendas del camello y se volteó a verlo con un gesto que mostraba reproche.

—Nike, tú eres uno de los pocos que no puede apreciar la voz de cantante nato que tengo. Deberías valorar el esfuerzo que hago al practicar cómo ser una diva. La patrona de tus favoritas, ¿de acuerdo? Así que déjame terminar de escuchar todo el CD. Después podrás poner tus baladas en español como la de “Colgando en tus Cachos” o como se diga.

—La canción se llama “Colgando en tus Manos” —corrigió su compañero de mala gana, y arqueó una ceja—. ¿Y por qué querría cantar como una mujer?

—Porque este rey se convertirá en reina. He estado planeando el camuflaje perfecto para cuando lleguemos a Rhyolite. Podemos pretender que somos una familia. Y sólo es cuestión de que me maquille, me vista como una dama y tenga el vozarrón de Christina. ¿No crees que es genial, Nike? —Jean-Jacques alcanzó una bolsa de tela que colgaba de su muslo y escarbó su contenido. Una bola peluda y rubia salió de ésta—. ¡Hasta traje peluca, Nike!

—Jean-Jacques, usted es la viva imagen de lo que le sucede a un humano cuando dispone de tanto tiempo libre. Y hágame el favor de dejar de llamarme Nike. Ese no es mi nombre. Es el nombre de una empresa de calzado que ha dejado de existir hace centurias.   

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que no puedes apreciar un buen nombre. No sé si será porque los que te manufacturaron te quisieron abortar cuando eras un chip, o porque tienes un trauma con tus padres científicos de otra magnitud.

—¿Aborto de un androide?

—Como decía —interrumpió Jean-Jacques con desfachatez—, Nike es la diosa griega de la victoria. Esos americanos quisieron tanto a su negocio que le pusieron un bonito nombre. ¡Esos son verdaderos padres! No como los que tenías en casa, en la fría Rusia.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Victor suena tan mediocre. Es como Carolina, la de los perfumes. Si su marca se llamase Carolina, nadie le compraría. Pero tuvo la cabeza suficiente para ponerle Herrera. ¿Vende caballos? No. ¿Vende herraduras? No. Ella vende fragancias porque tiene un bonito y misterioso nombre que te hace pensar qué mierda despacha de la tienda.

En medio de la noche, Victor se acomodó entre las jorobas del camello y apagó el sensor sonoro para cortar la bulla. Continuó asintiendo a todo lo que su compañero escupía sin que notase que no lo escucharía. Jean-Jacques podía hablar por horas cuando se lo proponía, sólo para probar su opinión sobre algo tan trivial.

Al avanzar la noche, cuando Jean-Jacques roncaba, Victor colocó una selección de su música en el reproductor de camello mecánico, y escuchó con atención la letra de la canción de la que su compañero había hablado. Tamborileó sus dedos con tranquilidad, y pensó en cuánto le hubiese gustado poder bailar con esa melodía de fondo.


End file.
